ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Skipped to the Unknown (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Ratchet and Clank are testing a separate time-machine, when Kiva stopped by to see them. Clank: Quantum fuse cells? Ratchet: Check. Clank: Systems up and running? Ratchet: Check! Clack: Iron thrusters? Ratchet: Got it. I got to tell you, Clank, it's amazing that we are making this new machine. Clank: Hopefully, it won't time-skipped to the dinosaur era this time. Ratchet: Oh, right.. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Clank. What's going on? Ratchet: Oh, Kiva. Clank and I are making the same time machine model Future Trunks is using. Kiva: Gosh, that's so cool! Ratchet: But the problem is, this time machine untested. Clank: And the quantum fuel cells can be unstable once attached. Kiva: Oh, I can tell. Ratchet: That bucket of bolts won't be of much help, because of a solar storm heading our way.. For now, Clank and I will make a few adjustments to it and it'll be a while if we're going to Naboo. Kiva: Well, how long will it take to let the cells cool down? Clank: Only one hour. Due to the storm, however, it will take longer. Kiva: Gosh... How bad is the storm? Ratchet: Angela told me that the storm is only temporary if we below it instead of around or above it. Kiva: That makes sense... Clank: The best thing we do is make a few improvements. Ratchet: Right. Clank and I should get back to work. Kiva: Alright. - When the starship cruise through the solar storm, late at night, Kiva woke up and decided to do the unthinkable... Kiva: I wonder if those fuse cells are done cooling off? - Kiva sneaked into the hangar bay, when Ratchet surprised her. Ratchet: It's not wise to test it unnoticed. Kiva: Oh, Ratchet! You surprise me. Ratchet: Sorry, but we both know that we didn't pass the storm yet. At that rate, it'll probably be too dangerous. Kiva: I understand. Besides, the other Trunks has something to fight for. Ratchet: That's because his side of the world...is disastrous. Kiva: You mean, like an era where only a few heroes are left? Ratchet: Yes. Gohan did what he did to save Trunks, just like Terra what he did to save you.. Kiva: Gosh... Clank: Traveling to that era is not safe or any type of future. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: It's best we leave it here until the storm clears. Kiva: Alright, sounds like a good point. - Another day goes by and almost through the solar storm, Kiva is starting to get impatient. Kiva: It's official! I'm starting to become very impatient!! Ratchet: Kiva, look. We're almost through the solar storm. It will be a few more hours before we can test the machine properly. Kiva: Well, alright. Reia: What's with all the yelling? Kiva: That was me. Ratchet: She wanted to test the new time machine. Reia: Oh, I see. Angela told me that it's safe to test it now. We made it through. Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: It makes perfect sense. Kiva: Thank you. - Kiva then climbed to the time machine. Ratchet: Are you sure you need any help with that? Kiva: Well, don't worry. I'll be fine alone. Besides, the blue buttons start the machine up. - Kiva pushes the blue buttons to start the machine and it runs through just fine. Clank: The time machine is running smoothly. Ratchet: Alright then. Everything ok in there? Kiva: Yep. Everything is okay, Ratchet. - Reia flew to the time machine and sits next to Kiva. Reia: The captain want me to give you this scroll. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: It is the key to return here only one hour later. Don't lose it, no matter what happens. Kiva: Don't worry, I'll put the stroll in my backpack. It's a good thing I brought my backpack with me. Reia: Good. After proving yourself in Alaska, looks like you got this under control. But, I have to warn you. Kiva: About what? Reia: I sensed a parallel world with no happiness within this coordinates. Whatever's going on, remember to keep faith with you. Kiva: Alright. - Reia is about to get off, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Reia, please wait. Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Well, I know we barely know each other, but-- - Reia then showed her good luck charm to Kiva. Kiva: Your good luck charm. Reia: Yeah.. I first made this after Sonja saved me from the Cylons. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: You need it more than I do. Hold onto it. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. I'll hold onto it. - Kiva takes the charm and Reia flew off with the time machine. Kiva: Okay, systems ready, fuse cells cooled down... Reia: Hey, Kiva... Kiva: Yeah? Reia: Come back safe.. Kiva: I will. - Kiva pressed a few buttons and the time machine flew outside of the starship, when she transports to a new location, leaving Reia worried. Ratchet: Worried?? Reia: Yeah... I know about her past. - Kiva is about to begin her new adventure as the intro starts. Category: Scenes